


An Angel

by phoenixjustice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel, post-S4/mid-S5. </p><p>There was no one in his life he had ever loved more than Sam, no matter the situation. But this...this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel

~*~ An Angel ~*~

He hadn't known how being seperated from Castiel over the past few weeks  
would do to him. He didn't expect to feel such a gaping /hole /in his  
being. He couldn't help himself; everytime he saw something out of the  
corner of his eye, he'd turn, hoping, wanting, to see that familiar flap  
of an overcoat and to hear that sometimes solemn voice.

He tried to hide it, from others, from Sam, and from himself really. The  
truth of how he felt, the true depth of his feelings...it was  
unsettling. A man...not a man...an angel...not an angel? Regardless, he  
never expected to feel so strongly for someone other than his brother.  
There was no one in his life he had ever loved more than Sam, no matter  
the situation. But this...this...

...this eclipsed that like it was nothing, almost.

His hands clench into fists, eyes closed. Wanting what he could not  
have, not ever have, was not helping the situation any. But...

His eyes pop open.

"...Cass?" Did his voice really sound that hoarse?

Castiel smiles softly at him, embracing him.

"I've heard you. All along. Don't you think I felt the same hesitation?  
But I...feel the same that you do. Always."

~*~


End file.
